


Starbucks Sweet Potato Cube

by Immaship



Series: Valentine's/Jaehyun Day Collection 2021 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Starbucks, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, hopeless romantic mess, sweet potato cubes are officially the food of jaeyongists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaship/pseuds/Immaship
Summary: Taeyong is known to have an all-time favorite snack, which is sweet potatoes. He does have one specific kind of sweet potato that he really loves, the potato cubes from Starbucks.Jaehyun is known to be a very sweet dongsaeng and a kind hyung to all the young ones, and he also likes sweet things. His recent favorite is the potato cubes from Starbucks.Hm, what’s with sweet potato cubes anyways?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Valentine's/Jaehyun Day Collection 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Starbucks Sweet Potato Cube

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second fic of the series, and it's a Jaeyong!!
> 
> hope you like it, and grab a packet of sweet potato cubes from Starbucks :)

🍑🌹

“Thank you for your hard work! You did a great job!” The director and everyone on set say and bows as they finish another filming. It is the filming of the upcoming drama series Dear M. that Jaehyun is a cast member of. 

After the filming schedule of his upcoming drama, Jaehyun is very tired and drained from the shootings. Even though the whole filming process is tiring and energy-draining, it is still a great opportunity and experience for him. He never knew that he would star in a drama before. This also counts as a dream come true and an achievement. 

The director offers to treat them at Starbucks, which Jaehyun kindly accepts even though all he wants is to head back to the dorm and sleep since he also has a dance practice by the next day and some photoshoot or something on the day after (who even knows what goes on in their schedules). 

All of them, the director and some cast members, stand by the counter to order. While the others are ordering, Jaehyun is glued by the display rack at the wall, staring at the packets of Sweet Potato cubes. There's only one person that comes to his mind when he picks one up, then another, then another, and then another. He basically grabs every packet and holds them in his arms.

“Whoa, that’s a lot of Sweet Potato cubes,” A female cast member reacted. “Do you like them? I’ve tried one before, but it didn’t really click with me.”

“Um, yeah. I guess I kinda like them,” Jaehyun replies, walking towards the counter. 

A tall male cast member chuckled, “You _‘kinda’_ like them? You literally grab every packet displayed.”

“Well, I’m not the only one who likes them,” he says.

“Oh, so these are also for your members?”

“Yeah. I’ll pay for these Hyung,” He says when he stands next to the director and carefully places the packets on the counter. 

“It seems like all of you really love sweet potatoes,” the director comments as he mentally counts how many packets Jaehyun has. 

_Well, it’s not as much as I love the person who really really loves them_ , Jaehyun thought. He turns to his Hyung and smiles, then nods. 

The director, along with the cast members, walk toward the other side to wait for their orders while Jaehyun stays as he watches the cashier tap on the monitor. “This is for him, isn’t sir?” The cashier suddenly asked as she pulled out two big paper bags under the counter. “He always visits here with your other members. More often with the one that is said that looks like a bunny.”

Jaehyun is a bit taken aback by the sudden question and comments that he just has his mouth slightly open. “Um. . .”

“He visits here every Monday and Wednesday then he visits our other branch every Friday and the weekends. Always looking and asking for these sweet potatoes,” she continues while putting the packets in the paper bags. “He seems to be the one who loves these,” she looks up to Jaehyun, receiving an answer from the silence coming from her customer. She smiles, then puts the receipt in one of the paper bags and pushes them to Jaehyun. “Here you go, sir. Please wait by that side for your drink. Thank you, and enjoy your day.” She beams a smile.

Jaehyun shakes his head a little before giving an awkward smile back and a small bow. “Thank you.” 

“Sir,” the cashier calls after Jaehyun takes the paper bags, making him look at her again. 

“Yes?”

“Please tell Mr. Taeyong that the delivery was paused last time because of some problems in the production, but he it’s all fixed now. And also, we will reserve some for him whenever he will visit and not find any packet displayed. He has those beady, round, shiny eyes and an adorable pout whenever he visits, and we tell him that we’re still out of stock.”

Jaehyun pictures his Taeyong Hyung pouting with those eyes that shine brightly then they're wearing a very soft, fluffy jumper, and have sweater paws, making him more small and adorable. He didn’t realize that he’s grinning and staring at the paper bags and that he is called twice already. 

“Sorry, what?” He asks when he is shaken (literally) back to reality. He feels blood rush to his ears. 

“Your order is done, sir.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry about that. Um,” Jaehyun clears his throat. “I’ll--I’ll tell him that. Thank you.”

She nods and sends him a kind smile. 

  
  


**🍑🌹**

  
  


The ride back to the dorms is silent. The only noise is the breeze outside and the muffled sound from the car’s radio. Jaehyun doesn’t mind the minimal noises. He enjoys them. For most people silence is deafening, but for some it’s a soothing sound that can calm one’s mind. 

He leans back comfortably on his seat, hugging the paper bags of packets of sweet potato cubes on his chest as he lets himself doze to sleep.

  
  


“Jaehyun. Jaehyun, we arrived at the dorms,” their manager gently shakes him awake. 

Jaehyun rubs his eyes before yawning and stretching. “Thank you again for the ride, Hyung.” He says as he bows to give respect to his Hyung. 

He is in no question, exhausted, and will do anything just to be teleported to his bed and sleep soundly. He and their manager step into the elevator and turn to the panel. The manager is about to press the button on the 10th floor when Jaehyun remembered that he’s carrying two paper bags filled with packets of sweet potato cubes.

"Hyung wait, I almost forgot. Can I stop by the 5th floor first? I have to give these to Taeyong Hyung." Jaehyun politely says.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want me to be the one to give those to him? You seem very tired and sleepy already." The manager asks, concerned about Jaehyun.

Jaehyun smiles as he nods. "I'm sure, Hyung. I'll just drop these then I'll head back." 

"Okay, if you say so. Tell Taeyong I said hi, and please check on his condition. I haven't had the time to check on him yet."

"Sure do."

  
  


**🌹🍑**

  
  


Jaehyun enters the security pin of the door, then carefully opens it to avoid the creaking and possibly waking everyone. He tiptoes towards the living room then to the small hall where the door of Taeyong’s room stands. He thought of knocking, but that can result in waking the older and disturbed his rest. So Jaehyun turns the knob and carefully pushes the door open. He was baffled as he heard his voice. 

“Is that my relay cam video from last year?” He asks under his breath to no one. He thought that perhaps Taeyong is awake or might’ve fallen asleep and left his computer on while the video is still playing. He decided to knock softly. “Hyung?”

“Who is there?” 

“It’s me. Jaehyun.” 

“Oh, ah, wait a second.” 

Jaehyun hears some shuffling of slippers then the door is pulled open, showing a bare-faced and casually dressed in an oversized grey sweatshirt and gray track pants leader of NCT. It is still bewildering how Taeyong can take anyone’s breath away even if he’s not wearing any make-up or any glamorous outfit. He'll still be able to make you stare in awe at him, like how Jaehyun is right now.

“Jaehyun, hi,”

“Hi, Taeyong Hyung,” Jaehyun greets as Taeyong lets him in the room. He glimpses on the glowing screen of the computer. He is right. It is his relay cam that is playing. “Are you watching my relay cam video, Hyung?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong replies, as he closes the door and walks to the younger. “I just started to binge-watch last year’s relay cams because I want to have an idea on what to do on mine, and I don’t have much to do so. . ." He shrugs. "What brought you here?”

Jaehyun turns to Taeyong. “We finished filming, and the director offered to treat us. He treated us to Starbucks then I saw that they restocked the sweet potato cubes. I immediately thought of you.” He suddenly becomes shy as he admits the last part. He hands the bags to Taeyong, who is genuinely surprised by the thoughtful act of the younger. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet. Thank you, Jaehyun.” Taeyong responds before accepting the bags and placing them on his bed. “Wow, there’s a lot. Did you buy everything on the shelf?”

“Yeah, I did. Well, the staff on the counter told me to. She also told me to tell you that the reason why they didn’t have those is because of some problem with the production, but it's all fixed now."

Taeyong giggles with the thought of the familiar friendly staff. He takes one of the packets and opens it, then takes one cube. He is delighted to have a taste of his favorite snack after a long time. “Try some,” he says, offering the younger to take one. 

Jaehyun takes one, “thank you.” Once he gets a bite, he understands more why his Hyung really likes the snack so much. “How’s your waist? Do you still feel pain?”

Taeyong shakes his head, “no. It doesn’t hurt that much anymore. I’m okay now, especially with all of the sweet potatoes you brought.” He beams at the younger.

  
  


They’re now on the third packet of sweet potato cubes and laying by each other’s side on the bed, quietly staring at the ceiling, munching the snacks, and not engaging in any conversation. It’s just their breathing and munching that filled the silent space. 

It’s quiet. There’s nothing bad about it. It’s calming.

Jaehyun is about to break it when he turns his head to Taeyong, but halts, because the older is apparently peacefully asleep. Jaehyun cracked a smile, making his dimples appear. He feels a rush of warmth in his chest as he looks at how relaxed his Hyung is. 

He knows Taeyong is chosen to be the leader for a reason and why he is praised by so many people. Taeyong is not just a great artist and performer but is also a good person and a loving leader that always makes sure that everyone is doing well and always says encouraging words.

They’re all lucky to have someone like Taeyong in their group. He just has to learn how to be honest. All of the members are aware of how stressed and tired he is whenever he comes back to the dorms or enters the practice room. He’s just really good and at the same time really bad at holding a facade that he’s okay. 

Jaehyun sits up and takes the packet from Taeyong’s hand, then cleans everything up and sets the bags on the side of the bed. He tries to carefully lift Taeyong and fixes him in a much comfortable place in bed. He makes sure to put the rabbit plushie in place and the pillows comfortable on his neck and waist. He pulls the blanket up to his chin. 

Jaehyun coos at how soft and peaceful their leader is. He unconsciously reaches Taeyong's head and pets the fluffy bed hair. 

“Sleep well Hyung. I--” he pauses his words and his hand. His eyes flicker on the petal-like lips, then subconsciously leans forward. 

He leans up to place a soft lingering peck on the leader’s forehead, then displays a small smile. “Good night.” 

He stands up and is about to leave when a hand reaches his wrist, halting him on his step. 

Taeyong opens his eyes a little bit, “can you sleep here, Jaehyunie? Pretty please?” He sleepily asks with a pout.

Jaehyun hesitates, but who can resist that pout. “Okay.”

He maneuvers on the excess space, careful not to bump the older’s side or legs. As soon as he places himself in a comfortable position, a pair of arms are immediately wrapped around him. 

“You’re so soft and cuddly like a teddy bear,” the oldest says, muffled as he buries his face on Jaehyun's chest. “It really feels nice to hug you.”

If the lights are on, anyone can see that Jaehyun’s ears are so red right now. 

“Thank you for the snacks again, and the quiet time. It also feels nice to be with someone that has a mutual liking in a quiet atmosphere.”

  
  


**🌹🍑**

  
  


The day of the filming of the relay cams begun and it’s Jaehyun’s turn. He decided to recommend some of the shows that he watches on Netflix and to also finish some episodes of the series he recently watched. 

While watching, he excuses himself to grab a snack. He knows that the fans will be in a frenzy when he appears on camera with a packet of sweet potato cubes.

He will admit that eating the snack makes him more smiley. After the credits rolled, he turned the television off, then spoke on the camera. There’s a long pause after he finishes giving a brief comment on the show before he says, “sometimes it’s necessary to have some silent time, guys. Let your brain rest. Let your body rest. Let your heart rest. You need time to do that.”

  
  


He finishes the filming and then lays on his bed, reminiscing on that night. He thought about what if he lets himself say those words. It won’t change anything between them, right? 

Another series of what if’s clouded his mind. 

Jaehyun is thankful that Jungwoo is outside, and it’s just him by himself and the silent but heavy atmosphere of being quietly hopelessly in love.

  
  
  


But a voice breaks it.

"Jaehyun Hyung," Jungwoo calls as he opens the door of their room.

"Jungwoo? What is it?"

"Something came for you," he says, handing Jaehyun a packet of potato cubes. 

Jaehyun furrows his brows." Huh? I didn't order anything, though. And we still have dozens in the kitchen cabinets." He takes the packet from Jungwoo.

Jungwoo snickers, "it seems like a limited edition."

"There's a limited edition sweet potato cube?"

"Yeah, the sweet potato cube with a sticky note on it."

Jaehyun looks at the packet and sees a pink sticky note. He immediately smiles as he recognizes the handwriting.

_"Thank you so much for the snacks and for being a teddy bear for the night ( ◜‿◝ )♡_

_-Your Bubu"_

"How many times do we have to tell you that Taeyongie Hyung likes you too," Jungwoo says as he leans on the door frame and crosses his arms on his chest.

"Taeyong Hyung likes all of us equally, Jungwoo. What are you talking about."

Jungwoo lets out a disbelief chuckle. "If you're talking about how he distinguishes all of us by 'Jaehyun' and 'non-Jaehyun' equal love, then I, therefore, conclude you are both a hopeless mess." He moves away from the door frame and pulls the door close, leaving a completely clueless Jaehyun.

Jaehyun shakes Jungwoo's words and reads the note again, then opens the packet.

The packet is indeed limited edition because it tastes sweet, and it makes him more smiley as he enjoys delightfully every bite.


End file.
